Rio
Rio is seen in Season 4 as a musician in the same band as his best friends Andy and Mark. Along with Mark, Rio is a minor character, and they are usually seen with Andy. Appearance He has dark skin, dark purplish hair and is rather muscular. He wears a sleeveless yellow-striped shirt with and orange cloth tied onto his wrist on his right hand. He wears khakis and oranges shoes. Personality Rio is very sweet and kind, noted when he helps the girls whenever they need it, like when they wanted to start up the band. He is polite and a gentleman, as seen when he helped Flora carry a bucket of paint that was too heavy for her. He also does not hold grudges which is showcased when Riven, Sky and Brandon were giving him and his friends a hard time (due to their jealousy). Rio is allergic to pollen, exposing this when Riven brings Musa flowers, but they fly into his hands after he trips, causing him to sneeze non-stop. Series Season 4 In "Love & Pet," he is seen playing the drums with his friends and fellow band members on Frutti Music Bar's stage. Their audience included the bar's customers and the Winx after Andy reunited with Bloom and introduced her and her friends to the band and bar. Rio was also very shocked by how skilled Musa was with Mark's guitar despite having said she had never played one. He and his friends then said goodbye to the Winx as they leave for the night. Rio, Andy, and Mark came to visit the Winx while they were refurnishing their loft. They decided to help out and Rio helps Flora carry the heavy paint bucket. After awhile of manual labor, Bloom calls for a break. And just as Andy wiped the paint off of Bloom's cheek he had accidentally gotten on her face, the Specialists arrive earlier than expected. The girls' boyfriends (mostly Sky, Brandon and Riven) did not take a liking to him and his friends, setting off an uncomfortable and awkward air around them. The three believe it would be best to leave the apartment and excused themselves. Throughout the season, Rio is often seen with his friends, and helping the girls with their band which included practice and teaching. He and his friends supported them throughout their band career, as well as (unintentionally) being a small rift between the Winx and Specialists' relationships, though that was eventually cleared up. He also attended Jason Queen's wedding and he and his band played for his wedding. He had also had a small encounter with the Wizards of the Black Circle, though he was still confused as to who they were when the Winx left in a hurry to deal with them. Comics |-|Season 4= Rio debuts towards the end of Issue 85 performing alongside Andy, Mark and two girls at a newly opened club called the Cocoa Dancing Disco. Things only get stranger when the Winx also spot Jason who goes on to act like they are total strangers. After realizing that something is off, everyone in the club turns to stone and the interior becomes tattered, revealing that they had fallen into a magical trap. |-|Season 5= *Issue 108: The Scream of the Banshee Trivia *He has a slight resemblance to Bishop. *His name derives from the latin word "rivus" and means "a small stream, river." Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gardenia Category:Winx Club Category:Earth Category:Comics Category:Recurring Characters